


All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you...

by themaximoffkid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Scarlet Vision Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaximoffkid/pseuds/themaximoffkid
Summary: Six times the Avengers accidentally spied Wanda and Vision’s relationship grown.





	All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herstorybooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/gifts).



> Hi, this is my first time writing Scarlet Vision and in another language. Not scary at all lol.
> 
> Just wanted to quickly thank anonthenillifier for being the greatest beta a girl could ask for, thank you so much for all the help you gave me with this story! Also my partner Paulo who helped write this.

His cape floated behind majestically him, even if there was no wind for such movement.

Wanda had no idea how long she was watching him talk to Thor, too busy trying to analyse his movements and intentions, but with no definitive answer about him. She also wasn’t sure if she was as discreet as she would’ve liked, but her curiosity spoke louder at the moment. Yes, he did offer for her to read his mind minutes ago, a way to extinguish her fears and prove that what he said was the only truth, but no matter how high her curiosity, it wasn’t as high as her fear. She still could remember the headache Ultron’s intentions on his mind in creation inside the cradle caused her, a pain so strong she shivered just from remembering, and she didn’t have the courage to go back again.

Even so, something inside her kept saying she could trust him. His intentions seemly good and pure, very different from Ultron;

“Found something of interest?” Pietro asked using their mother language, an amused smile on his lips, like a joke only he understood.

“Hm?” She asked back, looking away from the duo to meet his blue eyes.

“You won’t take your eyes from it since the Captain said for us to get ready.” Pietro faced both guys for a few seconds, his eyes lingering on the android. “Can we trust it?”

“ **_Him._ ** ” Wanda insisted on emphasizing the word. Like the Vision himself, none of them had any clue what exactly Vision is, but talking about him as less than human because of his differences didn’t sound correct to her. Wanda turned her attention back to Vision and Thor.

“Was he saying the truth back there?”

“I think so.” She put as much certainty as she could into her voice. “I haven’t… read his mind yet, but I believe he’s good, that he wants to help us the best way he can.”

To their surprise, Vision turned his head in their direction, blue mechanical eyes meeting her green ones. Was it really curiosity that she saw shine in his eyes, even with all that distance between them?

She should stop looking, get her attention back to Pietro and make sure both were ready for that battle, but her muscles wouldn’t answer her commands. Instead, she kept looking, trying to guess what he saw when he looked at her. Trying to guess if his powers worked like hers, if Vision could read and see her mind like she could do to others. Could the things he saw scare him? Could his innocence be corrupted by the horrors she suffered and caused at the hands of HYDRA?

Why did she care about his opinions of her? After all, the only opinion who should matter was at her right side, so why did the small idea of him thinking less of her because of her past cause such a weird feeling on her chest?

“Are you sure we can trust him and it’s not your… how Americans say?” Pietro stopped talking trying to remember the word. “Crush! Yes, your crush speaking louder?” He asked, this time using his failed English, his smile broadening seeing her blushing cheeks, her eyes turning away from The Vision completely to stare at her twin.

“Shut up, asshole!” She answered playfully, louder than she meant at the same time Captain called everyone to embark the quinjet.

“I can’t believe this, you’re not going to say language to the little witch, Rogers?” Tony joked making the rest of the Avengers laugh, clearly an inside joke Wanda had no interest to know.

Before she completely left the room she hesitated, spinning one of her rings for a couple of seconds before rolling her eyes and deciding to look over her shoulder one last time. The balcony, before occupied by The Vision and Thor was completely empty now.

It was better this way, she needed to focus on the task ahead and not how strangely handsome Vision looked with only the lights of the city.

Pietro was wrong and only messing with her like any older brother, even if only for twelve minutes, she has no crush, just a mild curiosity.

**i.**

“Miss Maximoff, your sleeping patterns are terrible.” The voice in the dead of the night surprised Wanda, who leapt away and raised both hands, which were glowing red because of her powers.

“Vision!” She exclaimed, controlling her powers and taking one hand to her chest to calm her racing heart. “Don’t scare me like that, I could have thrown you out of one of these windows!”

“Forgive me, Miss Maximoff, that was not my intention.” He answered embarrassed. Wanda was sure if his skin wasn’t red that she would see him blushing right now. “Another nightmare?”

“Seems like the only thing my brain is capable of making at nights.” She shrugged. She was well accustomed to nightmares, had to deal with them since the death of her parents, and they got worse after the experiments with Hydra. But during those moments she used to have Pietro, always ready to wake her up and comfort her after the horrors her mind would come up with. Now she was completely alone. “This time I believe it’s my nerves’ fault.”

“If you are not feeling ready, you know you can request to stay in the compound. The team will not judge you for that.” In a couple of hours Wanda, Captain, and Sam would go on a reconnaissance mission, something basic that’s usually completed by field agents from S.H.I.E.L.D., but Natasha and Steve wanted to make sure the team were ready for any mission, no matter how  small and unimportant it seemed. Vision, Rhodes and Natasha went the week before and now it was their time. Even if she had all the information and knew exactly what she was going to do, Wanda was having trouble controlling her nerves. Fear of doing something wrong or losing control over her powers plagued her mind and were now impacting her dreams.

“You’re starting to sound just like Cap.” She jokes raising one eyebrow. Steve had said the same many times after he saw her badly hidden jitters .

“I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not.” Vision answered in doubt, his sense of irony wasn’t the greatest and many times when used by his teammates, it flew over his head. 

“I’m just messing with you, don’t worry.”

“Do you want some tea?” He offered leaving the window where he appreciated the view and walked to the kitchen, filling the kettle with water and waited for it to boil. Both stayed in complete silence for a couple of minutes while Wanda sat on the barstool, resting her head on her hands. “Do you want to talk about the nightmare?”

“It’s the same irritating nightmare from the other nights.” She shrugged again, it wasn’t the first time they had met in the kitchen after this irritating nightmare, even if most of the times Vision managed to surprise her while phasing in or speaking when she assumed she was alone in the room. 

Distracted by thoughts of the reoccurring nightmare, Wanda jumped when his hand found hers, bringing her back to reality. “If I could help you somehow, you know I would.”

“I know Vizh, and you are, so thank you.” She bit her lip for a couple of seconds closing her fingers on his and holding his hand in a tight grip. “I don’t think I ever thanked you, for saving my life in Sokovia or for trying to be my first friend here even when I pushed you away.” With her free hand she shoved some of the hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear and looked him in the eyes. “I may not show it much… or at all, but I’m really grateful for everything you did and still do for me.”

“You do not have to thank me, Miss Maximoff, for you I would do anything.” He answered in such an honest way that Wanda blushed.

They stayed holding hands and looking at each other until the kettle whistled. Vision filled one cup with water, a green tea bag with honey, the way Wanda preferred it at nights, completely different from the morning (apple and cinnamon) and afternoon (licorice root) tea. He watched her hold the cup with both hands and breathe deeply, a ritual he was more than accustomed.

“So, what is that?” She asked pointing with her head to the crumpled paper on the counter near Vision’s hand.

“A cupcake recipe. I wanted to bake when you and the others were coming back from the mission, I know you all love sweets, and thought it would be a good gift after a successful mission.” He shrugged, something he only started doing after Sam explained to him what it meant. “But it is an unexpectedly difficult recipe and I am not sure if I can successfully make it.” The look of confusion and frustration almost made Wanda laugh. How was it possible that one of the smartest and strongest beings in the universe could get defeated with a simple recipe?

“If you want to, when I get back I could help you. My mom used to bake cakes and other things, so I learned some techniques.” She offered her help while already imagining the scene, Vision with his formal clothes that fit him extremely well, an apron, and flour sprinkled on his clothes and face by accident. 

It’s definitely a scene she didn’t want to miss. She would even try to take a picture from her new, barely used  _ Stark _ phone.

“It was supposed to be a surprise for all of you, but I believe it is a better option than welcoming my teammates with something burned.” Wanda winced, yeah everyone still remembered the last time Vision tried to surprise the team with homemade food and almost burned down the entire kitchen.

“Don’t worry, Vizh, I’m sure everyone will still appreciate how thoughtful you were, even if it’s not a surprise.” She put her hand on her mouth to still a yawn. The calm conversation and tea had done its job and relaxed her mind and nerves, now the sleepiness was crawling back.

“Maybe you will be able to sleep for a couple of hours before leaving for Saint Petersburg.” Wanda agreed getting up from the chair, but instead of wishing a goodnight or going back to her room, she walked to Vision, hugging his torso, and after  getting onto her tiptoes, kissed his right cheek.

The kiss took longer than necessary to end, but neither of them seemed to mind.

“As soon as I’m back from the mission, we meet here again for cupcakes.” She promised, taking some steps back. Her intention was to bid goodnight and go back, but it was like there was some magnetic attraction between them stopping her from leaving.

“It’s a date, Miss Maximoff.”

“Wanda.” She corrected for the ten thousandth time. “Just Wanda.”

“It’s a date, just Wanda.” He answered, a smug grin on his face that she couldn’t help but laugh at. Vision was definitely something else.

From the entrance of the common space, a little hidden away from the couple, Rhodes watched everything with a smirk. Even if he couldn’t hear what they were saying, the proximity told him everything he needed to know.

_ “Just friends my ass,” _ he muttered, forgetting completely the reason he was up at that hour.  _ “Sam owes me twenty bucks now.” _

**ii.**

The same look of confusion and frustration from four nights ago was on Vision's face, this time Wanda had to bite her cheek to not laugh, after all she didn’t want to embarrass him, however it was a hilarious scene. A man made of vibranium, with one of the galaxy's most powerful stones in his forehead, stared at the cupcake ingredients on the counter as if they were the most complicated mathematical question in existence.

"I feel like I need to thank you again for your help, Miss... Wanda," he corrected after the look on her face. "That recipe is impossible." He set the paper back on the counter and stared at her in confusion. Some of the steps were quite simple, others made no sense, and his search on the internet brought no satisfactory result.

"It's not impossible, you just have to be careful on the measurements which we know you can follow with precision and use the food mixer or a bowl to beat all the ingredients together Vizh, not only flour.” She pointed the appropriate appliance on the counter trying not to laugh remembering the last time. The whole kitchen and Vision were covered in flour. “Come on, put the requested amount of flour in the ..." Wanda fell silent as a handful of the mentioned ingredient flew toward her. She blinked in surprise at the several strands of flour on her hair that flew over her face and turned to Vision who tried to keep a serious and even surprised expression, but was failing miserably, the mischievous smile continued to insist on appearing.

"If you think you can start food war and get away with it, you are very much mistaken!" She threatened taking the egg carton within a reach of her hand, selecting the nearest one and launching it toward the man. Diverting was easy, Vision just made his body incorporeal and the egg crossed through his chest, however, he didn’t see that a few inches before it should break against the wall, the egg was wrapped in a red aura and flew in the opposite direction, striking Vision in the back.

"Wanda!"

"If you can use your powers, I can too!" She answered by raising a shield as more flour flew toward her. "If it's war you want, it's war you’re going to get."

Noticing himself at a disadvantage, Vision took the cupcake pan and used it as a shield, just like the Captain's, but it was a lousy substitute since it didn’t even protect his arm. The image made Wanda laugh out loud and get distracted, and that's when he took advantage. Vision picked up the flour and cocoa powder and crossed her red shield, pouring it over her head. Wanda even tried to pull away, to create another shield, but he wrapped his arm around her waist, ending any space between them and immobilizing her until the bag and the container were completely empty. Because of the proximity, much of the flour and chocolate also flew toward him, but that did not matter at the moment.

Only now did Vision realize what he had done, the closeness of their bodies, the arm wrapped around her waist, the unregulated heartbeat that seemed to be beating in the same rhythm as his own.

"Wanda, I..." He started, the apology at the tip of his tongue, but was interrupted by her arms wrapping around his neck, standing on her tiptoes, and pulling him down until their lips met for the first time.

Her lips were soft and sweet, and pulled away even before he could process what had happened. Then, as if his body was acting on its own,  he pulled her back, dropping the sacks and wrapping his now free hand in her hair, deepening the kiss, even though he has no experience with what he's doing. It’s a strange and pleasurable sensation, and Vision is fascinated with the new discovery.

In the distance, Vision could hear a buzzing, like the mind of someone approaching, but Wanda's kisses distract him enough to just push the discomfort away, his greatest desire to enjoy the moment for as long as he could. It wasn’t until the sound of boots in the hallway that he moved away from her, hovering over the ground to the other side of the kitchen as quickly as possible just as Clint appeared in their sight.

"What did you two do in here?" He asked looking at every corner of the kitchen and then the two, clothes filthy with ingredients.

_ "N-nothing." _ Wanda stammered, blinking a few times as if coming out of a hallucination and bringing her hand to her lips. Clint could have sworn they looked a little swollen. "We just had a little fun." She smiled, smirking at Vision who seemed to be embarrassed and proud, of what, exactly,  the archer had no idea.

"Let's clean up the mess," Vision said, putting the cake and cupcake pans in place and picking up the broom and dustpan from the corner. "Do you want something Mr. Barton?"

"Just a beer." Clint replied, still staring at them with suspicion. Vision's appearance, except for the dirty clothes and some of his head, were in perfect condition, but Wanda was a mess, her hair dirty and messy, her clothes crooked and her lips swollen.

He didn’t have to be a genius to guess what had happened, his only question was when did that start?

"Go clean yourself kid, I'll help Vision with this mess." He offered seeing the perfect opportunity to be alone with the android. Wanda stared at him suspiciously and was ready to deny, when Vision put his hand on her shoulder. The two exchanged glances and then she nodded, squeezing Vision's hand and leaving the kitchen.

"I'm not going to give you a cliched speech, only, if you hurt her, I'll arrange a way to hurt you." He warned in the most serious tone he could, it was an empty threat considering that Vision was invincible, only Wanda had the ability of hurting him according to Natasha, but he would find a way.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Barton." Vision's confused expression was good, someone else could be easily fooled, but Clint could read between the lines. He walked into the living room taking his cell phone out of his pocket and opening the message icon, opening the conversation with Natasha.

_ 'I've been gone for six months and Wanda already has a boyfriend?' _

_ 'Wishful thinking, she and Vision are completely clueless. They would be adorably sickening together tho' _

_ 'Not anymore.' _

_ 'TELL ME EVERYTHING.' _

**iii.**

Pepper was running around making sure all the preparations for the charity ball were ready. The clipboard in her hand became more and more cluttered with the scratches, scribbles, and writings she'd made.

Photographers.  _ Check _

Open bar.  _ Check _

Guest list:

Steve Language Rogers.  _ Check _

Sam Birdy Man Wilson _. Check _

_ Wait ... what? _

"Tony!" She held back the angry, frustrated scream, crossing all the nicknames he had written between the names of the Avengers. Of course, she should not have left the list out of her sight even for five seconds. She checked the few details, showed the help where to put the many flowers and went after the new Avengers. Despite being a charity ball, the main reason was to present the new faces of the avengers. With Tony and Clint retiring, Steve and Natasha wanted to officially present Rhodes, Sam, Wanda, and Vision, but without making an uncomfortable meeting with rude journalists.

A ball with only the guests they wanted, a controlled environment was a much better option. Even more now that the opinions were still divided after Ultron’s attack and the almost complete destruction of Sokovia.

Almost everything was ready, she only needed to find Wanda and Vision that none of the other Avengers had seen since they arrived at Stark Tower. She ran through the conference room, the kitchen, the training room, the bedrooms, even Tony's lab, but no sign of them.

"Friday, tell me you found them both." She practically begged the AI. She knew they were both nervous about the ball and that Tony had pretty much forced both to show up that night, but if they dared to run away, she would squeeze their necks with her bare hands.

"Yes, Miss. Potts. Both have been on the terrace since they arrived. I believe Ms. Maximoff is trying to teach Mr. Vision how to dance. "

"Dance?" She asked in surprise, leaving the clipboard on one of the tables and walking toward the main terrace.

From the windows she could see them in the initial position, but when they tried to move, each one went to one side and soon they both laughed. She decided to stay in the corner watching them, making sure she wouldn’t be noticed. The two returned again to the initial position and this time they got the footsteps right, they danced all over the terrace, and Pepper could not hold the comparison, they looked like a fairy tale couple, even with the casual clothes instead of big dresses and formal clothes. But the main thing she couldn’t help but notice, were the eyes, they didn’t stop looking at each other at any second. She could see the purest confidence reflecting in both of their eyes. If she were to risk being presumptions, perhaps even another feeling filled their gazes.

And then, to her surprise, Vision turned Wanda around and bent her parallel to the floor.

Pepper's eyes widened at the approaching faces, and when it looked like she was going to witness a kiss between the new members of the Avengers, Vision's face turned directly to the blonde. A look of surprise and shame fell upon the man who let go of Wanda at once forgetting that she was completely supported in his arms.

The girl fell to the ground with a thud.

"My God, are you okay?" Pepper asked as she approached the two. She even tried to get closer to Wanda, to see if the girl was okay, but Vision occupied all the space, inspecting every part of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Wanda, that was not my intention." He said, raising his hands over her shoulders and then cupping his hands around her face.

"I'm fine, Vizh." She tried to calm him down. "I didn’t hurt myself, don’t worry." She moved his hands away from her face, but continued to hold his hands in hers as she turned to Pepper. "I'm beginning to suspect he just wanted an excuse to get away from this party". She teased, trying to break the tension. It seemed to have worked with both women, but not with the man who continued to look guilty. "Vizh, I'm fine! A small fall won’t break me. "

He waved reluctantly and also turned to Pepper who was staring at their hands without any discretion. "Can we help you with something, Miss Potts? "

"What?" She asked absently, turning her attention back to them. "Oh yes, of course! Go straight to your rooms to get ready! The ball is in a few hours and I need both of you in the most perfect appearance. "

"Yes, Miss. Potts. We will go right now. " Vision responded by squeezing Wanda's hand and both leaving the terrace.

"Separate rooms!" Pepper spoke a little louder so they could both hear. "You two will have time to make out after the ball."

She did not see it, but Wanda's face was completely red, and both her cheeks and Vision’s burned with embarrassment. Even so, they continued hand in hand until it was time to separate to their rooms.

**iv.**

"Okay, that's it. I'm going to walk around the park, I can't stand being cooped up in this apartment anymore, I'll be back in a few hours. " Wanda announced, rising from the couch where another unfunny movie started on the old thing they called television. She put the hat on her newly dyed red hair, a color that she still needed to get used to, but it was better than the old platinum blonde that Natasha had chosen, the coat over the torn jeans and the blue T-shirt, some money and her fake ID. "Are you going out today?"

"No, I'll stay here." Natasha answered putting her feet on the coffee table. "You should stay too, you know we can't keep going out so much."

"I know, but Nat... it's been three weeks, I'm going crazy if I keep holed up in here. I really need some fresh air." Wanda tried to sound as convincing as possible, she knew it was difficult to deceive the spy, so she tried to stay as truthful as possible about her leaving. She was exhausted from staying in that apartment, but it wasn't her only motive.

Going out to meet  _ him _ was a risk she shouldn't be taking. Natasha, Sam and Steve would scold her for hours if they found out, but she needed this. She needed  _ him _ . Just the thought of meeting him again after so many weeks already made her smile. The longing she felt was so much that her heart seemed to want to explode in her chest.

"Don't forget the hair dye then, I need to retouch my roots and it's always nice to have some extras for you, red fades easy."

"I won't forget. See you later." She practically ran out of the apartment that they were renting for a few nights until they were set to meet up with Steve and Sam next week to move again from the city. In the main hallway, she thought of taking the elevator, but the neighbour from the right was also waiting and she really didn’t want to lose precious minutes in small talk, even more now that she had the slight impression that he was insistently trying to hit on her.

As she was taught, she avoided the busy lanes and swerved through several alleyways until she found the restaurant from the text message. Up until this point they had never met in any place vaguely public, just hotel rooms where no one could see them. Despite the public setting, Vision still took great care in maintaining their privacy, the restaurant wasn’t full of people, had closed spaces and that did not cost much, even if he insisted on paying all the bills during their secret meetings. She sat quietly in a dimly lit corner and waited for the arrival of, even though it was still hard to believe she could use this term, her boyfriend.

It was strange to have the full freedom to call it that way, yes their relationship was complicated long before all that stupid war that separated the Avengers, but the two had never sat and determined exactly what they were, just exchanged several kisses when no one was looking and tried to keep what was going on between them in secret until they had some certainty of what they were doing.

And then they found themselves on opposite sides of a war that wasn't theirs and now they were here. A long road traveled, but she could finally call Vision her boyfriend.

Vision, who right now was late. Something that wasn't his style. He was never late and often even surprised her in arriving earlier and making sure several times that the places were completely safe and he was not followed by General Ross. Could something have happened? Some self-centered monster wanting to dominate the earth again? Any problems that the few remaining Avengers needed to solve? Or worse, Ross or Stark had found out about their escapes and encounters and had taken Vision prisoner? With each new thought Wanda was getting restless to the point that her boots were beating louder and louder against the restaurant floor.

What would Ross do with Vision on the Raft? Certainly something much worse than the torture he did with her. An android made of vibranium with an infinity stone on his forehead would be a full plate for that sadistic man.

She noticed the waiter's looks of pity  and was almost about to rise from the table and run back to the apartment to ask Natasha or Steve if they had heard something on that old phone, when a blonde man, elegant and with a very serious aspect, came directly to her, making her even more tense.

"Can I help you?" She asked in the best English without an accent that she could, clenching her fists under the table and breathing deep so that her powers wouldn’t appear unnecessarily, facing him directly in the eye, those deep blues had something familiar, but she didn’t know exactly what.

"Miss Maximoff, it's a pleasure to meet you again." The British accent, the side smile, those eyes! But it was not possible...

"Vizh?" She questioned, rising from the table and closing the space between them, wrapping his face in her hands. Despite his disguise, she could feel the vibranium at the tip of her fingers. "But how?"

"Mr. Stark. He has been working with nano technology for his new suit and asked for help to use as a camouflage. I said I wanted to see the world and it was a bit difficult being grey and red with a yellow jewel on my forehead, plus it's a good disguise for missions. "Vision stared shyly at her. "Do you like it? I-I can change my appearance to something of your preference, o-of course not right now, we're in public and people would notice, but when we leave here I can transform myself, just tell me what you ..."

Wanda took a hand from his face, bringing her finger to his lip, silencing him. "The look you've chosen is good enough for me, Vizh. You know you do not have to keep shifting to please me, I like you just the way you are." On tiptoe, she pressed their lips together, his mouth warm and soft with a little metallic taste, just like she remembered. She wrapped one hand through his hair, a different but not uncomfortable sensation and the other behind his ear, something that she would also have to get used to while they were in public.

When the kiss ended, Wanda felt breathless. It hasn’t been long since the last time they saw each other, but when they shared small, intimate moments like this, it could feel like years. She just wanted to be with him as much as she could. 

"Have you ordered something to eat?" He asked, giving her room to sit in the booth and then sitting next to her, leaning his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Not yet, I was waiting for my boyfriend and thinking of millions of terrible things that could have happened to make him late. He's not usually late, you know? Usually I am the late one during our secret meetings. "

"That boyfriend of yours sounds like a bit of trouble, though I’m certain his intentions were not to cause you alarm.” Vision teased turning a little sideways and staring straight into her eyes. "I would never leave a wonderful woman such as yourself waiting."

"Charmer, but I could never leave him. Rumor has it that he is worthy to command Asgard, you don’t find many of those out there. He's one of a kind. "Wanda got close to kissing him until they heard someone's throat being cleared and met the gentle eyes and face of a waitress.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Actually, I think we're going to need a few more minutes, we were a little... distracted, and we didn’t look at the menu." Vision replied a little embarrassed. "But in a few minutes you can return..."

"Oh my God, look at the time, we have to go  _ Vis... _ Victor." She corrected at the last second using the fake name he started using at meetings. "We're more than late, I'm sorry."

"But ..." Vision looked at her strangely, leaving the chair and helping her up. He was practically dragged out of the restaurant and down some streets. "Wanda, what's going on?"

"I think I saw Natasha through the window!" She explained looking back and seeing a mass of blonde hair following them through the few people on the street. "Shit, shit, shit, she'll kill me and then kill you before you can explain what you're doing here!"

"Turn here," Vision said, and as they entered the empty alley, he wrapped his arms around Wanda and made them intangible through the wall. The room was dark and looked abandoned, which made them both breathe a little relieved. They stayed there for a few minutes until Vision put his head out looking from side to side. No one.

"So where do you want to go first?" He asked, bringing them back into the alley.

"The Coliseum!" Wanda exclaimed excitedly. Despite Natasha's warnings to avoid places with tourists, this was Rome and since they had arrived she was crazy to visit some places.

_ "Wanda ..." _

"Come on, I promise it's going to be quick, but we have to take advantage of this opportunity, Vizh, we have no idea when or if we will be back here!" She made the best puppy eyes she could and stood on tiptoe placing several kisses on his face. "Only a few places and then I promise we'll go back to your hotel, what do you say?"

"For you? Anything. "

The Coliseum was a majestic place and they could hardly believe their eyes, even though they had already seen the place in several documentaries that Vision insisted on watching whenever Wanda lost sleep when they still lived under the same roof. It was an experience they lacked words to describe, but they were grateful to share. They didn’t stay for long, there was always the risk of Wanda being recognized. Then they went to the Fontana di Trevi and Vision practically gave a history lesson about the place with more information then one tour guide who presented within some distance of them.

Finally, they went to Bocca Della Verita and Vision couldn’t help but remember a classic scene with Audrey Hepburn that the two had watched on one of the film nights, a classic according to the internet that could not fail to be appreciated and he completely agreed, even though the rest of the Avengers, except Steve and Wanda, had complained from start to finish.

They were almost at the hotel where Vision was staying that week when Wanda's arm was pulled abruptly, causing her to stumble and need to leap for balance.

"Natasha!" She commented in complete surprise at seeing the woman staring at her severely.

"You not only lied about where you were going, you also broke all the rules we stipulated and you're with a complete stranger! Are you out of your mind? " The blonde asked, tightening her grip on Wanda’s arm so much that Wanda had to use force to get free.

"I'm not a child, Nat, I know how to take care of myself and if I told you where I was going or with whom I knew you would try to stop me. Worse, you were going to tell Steve, he would overreact to what happened and make us leave early. "She replied rubbing her wrist and taking a step away from the spy and closer to Vision.

"Wanda, this is not a joke! Any mistake and we all go to the Raft, are you forgetting that very interesting prison that Ross is crazy enough to throw our asses in?"

"I'm the last person to forget that hole and you know it!" She took a deep breath knowing that if they continued that way, she would lose control. "I would never put you or myself in danger, you trained me better than that, trust me!"

"Difficult when you lie and walk the streets with a complete stranger, who is this?" She asked, pointing to the blonde man. "How do you know he's not pulling you into a trap? He may be an undercover agent!"

"I would never put Wanda in danger, Miss Romanoff. " He decided to speak for himself, closing the small space between himself and Wanda and taking her hand. "Her security is my top priority."

"I have to be going crazy because he sounds exactly like ..."

"It's me, with a little disguise to prevent drawing unnecessary attention, but it's me." Vision spoke, making the mind stone on his forehead quickly visible.

"You've been sneaking off with him this whole time, Wanda Maximoff!" Natasha snapped back indignantly. "He signed the Accords! He has an obligation to take us prisoners!"

"I do not care about the Accords anymore, Miss Romanoff. Despite my initial convictions, I can see the problem is has been causing the Avengers, all of us. Also the unfair and incorrect way they treated Wanda and the others in that prison, and you have to believe me, I had no knowledge that that form of punishment existed and would be used. I would never let Ross or anyone else treat Wanda that way. "As he spoke, Vision stared at the marks that were disappearing from her neck from the shock collar. His greatest regret was that he had not, in a timely enough manner, sought to know where the Avengers considered to be criminals had been sent and the torture they were suffering.

"I do not…"

"I believe him, Nat. I know he won’t betray us, he could have done it in Amsterdam and before that! Vision has known all our locations since our first meeting, more than that, he has given me full access to his mind and he won’t betray me, I promise. " Natasha's desire was to tear the girl out of Vision’s arms and drag her away from him, as far as possible.  But Wanda's look of trust and devotion was reflected in Vision's eyes and she knew him well, no matter how many months had passed, he could never hide anything from her. In a year of coexistence under the same roof, one could get to know people well.

"Come back to the apartment tomorrow at noon, not even one minute late, and let's talk seriously about it." She pointed between them. "And Vision, I don’t trust you, but I trust her judgement. You try anything to jeopardize her safety, and I’ll kill you"

“I would never, Miss. Romanoff.”

"12 o'clock, Maximoff." And with that she went down the street until she disappeared at the end.

"How much trouble will I be tomorrow?"

"Knowing Miss. Romanoff? I'd say quite a bit." Vision commented, pulling her hand lightly toward the hotel.

"Well, then let's enjoy tonight like there's no tomorrow," she replied pulling him toward her and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

**v.**

“I love you.” Were his last words to her. There was so much more he wanted to say, to thank her for, but they were out of time.

Vision needed her to, at least, know that. It wasn’t how he was planning, there was a speech in his suitcase, four pages and still not enough to express his feelings, how lucky he felt for having her, for being allowed to be with her and love her during those two years and many others to come if she wished.

He also had a ring. 

A beautiful white gold band with a single diamond in the center and many small rubies around it. It screamed Wanda when he first saw it five weeks ago and he had to buy it. Every time they were together and he kissed her hands he could already see it on her beautiful finger… if he was lucky enough to hear her say yes.

If Thanos never attacked. If he had understood the warnings from the mind stone sooner and they had gone to Shuri before. If, if, if. Too many what ifs that could have led them to a lifetime together. He regrets them now, he regrets a lot of things, but not this.

Not the fact she was going to survive, his sacrifice, his dreams not coming to life would at least grant him that and for that he would be grateful. His beautiful, strong Wanda Maximoff, holding back Thanos and five stones while destroying his stone would live to be the strongest avenger, save the world and he really hoped, find happiness again. 

If there was someone who deserved such happiness, it was her. 

He closed his eyes and let it happen, despite the fact she was ending his life, he couldn’t feel pain anymore, only relief when the stone shattered and he followed. Then there was blackness and nothing else.

Then there was Thanos, a painful blow to Wanda, his huge, purple hands moving close to the stone and pain. So much pain. 

_ No… _

When he opened his eyes again, it was bright. Too bright.

He couldn’t see anything, his eyes were out of focus, everywhere he looked shined and there were voices around him, whispering things he couldn’t understand, didn’t want to understand. What was happening? Where was he?

“Take it easy, buddy. You’re ok!” He heard but the voice didn’t sound right, almost as if someone was talking to him from distance, but he heard it nonetheless.

“Tony?” He asked sitting and blinking a couple of times. He saw a shadow that looked just like one of his creators, but he wasn’t sure. Couldn’t be. Tony was missing after having faced some of Thanos’ child.

“Yes, yes, it’s me buddy, calm down. You’re fine.” He answered. “This is ridiculous, I’m going in.” Vision heard another person, he seemed to be arguing, but everything still sounded confusing and his head wasn’t picking up what exactly was said. Honestly, he couldn’t care less, his thoughts too frenzied to focus on anything in particular.

“What’s going on? Where am I? And why are my sensors failing?” He asked everything at once. His body felt weird… heavy. His eyes still wouldn’t adjust and he could feel a headache coming. 

“You’re safe, we are in Wakanda, inside Shuri’s lab… you remember Shuri, right?” Tony asked and Vision nodded. He sounded better… closer. It wasn’t like he was under water anymore. “Your sensors are still adjusting, Shuri brought you back but there was too much damage, we are still figuring that out as we go, but you should be fine in a couple of minutes.”

He tried blinking again and his vision slowly became focused. He was inside the laboratory like Tony said, but isolated. There were glass walls around him and outside Bruce and Shuri kept looking at him as if they were expecting him to attack them.

“What happened?” He asked turning to Tony. He looked older, exhausted and relieved at the same time.

“Thanos.” Tony ran his right hand through his hair. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Yes, I…” Vision’s eyes opened in panic when all his memories rushed back. “Wanda! She destroyed the Mind Stone but somehow I was back and he hurt her and grabbed the stone. Is she alright? W-where is she?” He looked around but except for Bruce and Shuri, there was no one else with him and Tony.

“She’s alright, she’s alright, buddy. Don’t worry. She’s recovering from our last fight, we won by the way, she saved us all, almost got herself killed, but saved us all.” Tony said with a not so hidden proudness in his voice, but only noticed it was the wrong thing to say when Vision started to panic again.

“Oh c’mon Tony.” Bruce exclaimed, his voice sounded like Vision was underwater again and he finally understood why. The glass doors were almost sound proof. He opened the door and joined them. “Vision, I need you to calm down. Wanda is fine, I guarantee you.”

“Why isn’t she here?” She would never leave him if she was okay. There was something they were hiding from him.

“She doesn’t know you are back.” Tony put his hands on Vision’s shoulders. “Look, a lot has happened since Thanos got your stone. He snapped his fingers, half of the people became dust and she was one of them.” Both men weren’t ready to see tears coming to Vision’s eyes, they didn’t even know he could cry. “Her and a friend of mine managed to destroy the Soul Stone from the inside since it’s where they were all trapped and they came back, we went back in time, probably messed a lot of things up, but we managed to stop him from getting some of the stones, that changed part of the timeline, but he still got yours before any of us could do anything, we fought, lost some people and she erased Thanos’ existence.”

“We didn’t know she could do that.” Bruce said still in awe. That little witch was definitely something else.

“I knew.” Vision smiled proudly. “I told the team while we were discussing the Accords, she’s the strongest out of all of us.”

“Well, she almost died too. She used too much power at once, that took a toll on her body, but she’s fine now. She’s awake and recovering, but we didn’t want to overwhelm her, not when we weren’t sure if Shuri could bring you back.” Tony explained. “She’s not dealing well with your death and I couldn’t… I tried to tell her Vision, but giving her hope and taking it away if everything Shuri tried failed… I just couldn’t.”

“I-I understand.” And Vision did. It’s better for her. “But why does my body feel different?”

“That’s on me.” Shuri answered joining them, twisting her bracelet that showed some 3D slides. “I did some changes, especially in regard to the stone in your forehead. I would like to do some exams to see if everything is running correctly and then I can show you everything I did?”

“I…”

“You will see her as soon as we are finished here, we just want to make sure you’re completely ok.” Bruce said with an amused smile, he wasn’t ready to see his creation dating the little witch when he came back to Earth, but he couldn’t deny that they were adorable together and really loved each other from the little he saw.

“Alright.” Vision conceded, laying down again while Shuri scanned his whole body with her palm.

“It’s really good to have you back, robot-son.” Tony said patting his arm in what Vision assumed was supposed to be affectionate. He also held back from saying he wasn’t a robot. Vision wasn’t sure if Tony could see that when they lived together in the Avengers compound before, but something in his voice told him he did now.

**\---**

“What could you possibly want with me?” Wanda asked crossing her arms against her chest and scowling at the man in front of her.

“You look terrible, you know that right? I mean, you must have one mirror that hasn’t shattered if you dare look at it.” Tony answered looking at her from head to toes. The girl looked miserable. She was pale, had huge bags under her eyes and haven’t changed her clothes since he last saw her three or four days ago.

“You’re an asshole.”

“I’m aware, now go take a shower, brush your hair and meet me in the main room.” He first demanded then winced when he saw Wanda glaring at him. Thank God she couldn’t use her powers yet, otherwise he’s pretty sure she would send him flying from one of the windows. “Please?”

“Why?” She asked letting her shoulders fall, her whole demeanor changing from extremely pissed to exhausted. “Look I just… I just want to stay alone, ok? So leave me alone.”

“No can do. I’m sorry. Just do this for me and I promise I won’t ever bother you again.”

“Stark…”

“Shower, brush your hair, change of clothes. I will be waiting.”  _ And holding back an extremely anxious son who just wants to barge in and see you.  _

When Wanda emerged from her room, she looked a lot better. It’s incredible what a good shower and a change of clothes can do to someone, even if she still looked like she could faint at any moment which was something Strange and Natasha were constantly worried about it.

“I know we have a sort of truce going on and we both apologized for our mistakes in the past and the only reason I’m saying this is because I don’t want you to think that I didn’t say anything because I’m holding a grudge or something against you ok? I just… I really tried to tell you, but we weren’t sure of what we were doing and honestly kid you looked like hell after we defeated Thanos…”

“Wow thanks.” Wanda interrupted him, rolling her eyes and frowning at him. “Look I don’t need another pep talk ok, I’m fine.”

“The last thing you are is fine Wanda and it’s completely understandable, after everything you lost, you’re one strong young woman, we all know that, but we were still afraid that would be too much for you if anything went wrong.” He was completely aware of his ramblings and that she wasn’t understanding anything but he needed her to know that, even if she would only understand later. “What I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry we hid this from you.”

“What in the name of God are you talk…” She closed her mouth when they entered Shuri’s lab. She didn’t even notice they were walking there until the door opened and she saw the place.

And then she noticed  _ him _ .

Broad shoulders she used to lay her head on and kiss his neck, observing the way his body reacted to her lips; shirtless torso she liked to hug while watching him cook her a healthy meal during their secret dates inside his hotel room; red skin with grey patterns that her fingers used to followed while they were laying in bed, too comfortable and lazy to get up; a hairless scalp that used to lay on her breasts while they read books on the couch while it rained outside the compound or one of their hotel rooms. 

_ “Vizh?” _ She whispered, her voice suddenly stuck inside her throat while her vision blurred with the tears that started falling on her cheeks and even if her voice wasn’t strong enough, their connection was because he turned around and stopped talking to Shuri, his eyes finding her instantly.

She can’t tell who moved first, but suddenly both were in the middle of the lab and she was finally  _ finally  _ enveloped by his arms like she dreamed for so long. It was like coming home, his smell, his arms, his hard, soft, and warm chest against her cheek, and his heart beating irregular against her ear. 

_ “Oh my god you’re really here.”  _ The heartbroken whisper is almost involuntary and to no one in particular.

“I am and I’m never leaving you again Wanda, I’m so  _ so _ sorry for what happened.” He said as he buried his nose in her hair breathing deeply the smell of lavender and Wanda. “If I knew what he could do, I would’ve never asked you to…”

“No, it’s all my fault Vizh, I should’ve tried to stop him harder instead of destroying the stone and you, I should’ve fought harder for you, please forgive me.” She begged more tears streaking down her face. “I’m really sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault, you did what I asked you. Please Wanda don’t blame yourself.” He knew how much she used to blame herself for everything. Fighting with Ultron, the accidental kills in Lagos, the last thing he wanted was her blaming herself for this. “It’s not your fault.”

“I love you so much.” She blurted out taking one step back and looking him in his eyes, smiling while seeing the little details inside the blue. “I didn’t have time to say it back and I regret that so much, I love you Vision, more than I loved anyone else.”

“I love you too.” He couldn’t express in words how good it felt to hear her, when he tried and when he finally said it, Vision was terrified to die without her knowing, and he was also sad thinking he would die and never ever have heard it from her lips in return.

He leaned over at the same time she stood on her tiptoes and their lips met in a lingering kiss, one that’s not enough to satiate their longing for each other, but that kiss is reserved for when they are alone in their bedroom.

“Who would’ve thought, a witch and an android.” Tony whispered smiling proudly at both. He suspected that all those trips Vision took were to see the little witch, he just wasn’t sure how serious their relationship was and from what Rhodes and Banner told him and what he saw from the little witch, he still wasn’t sure, but now he knew. He could start preparing for another wedding despite his own. “Good for you robot-son.” And he left in search of Pepper, he couldn’t wait to tell her.


End file.
